


That one time Lewis got way too high

by Eagefrien



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Also Lewis is hella gay for his friend but hasn't realized yet, Angst, Drug Use, Fluff, Gen, I accidently included some angst oOPS, Massages, Precave, They are high the ENTIRE time, baths, its mostly fluff, major drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagefrien/pseuds/Eagefrien
Summary: Lewis trusts Arthur more than anything at this point. The man helps him whenever he can, sick or tired or whatever. He's always tried to help everyone feel comfortable and at home despite his raging anxiety telling him to constantly book it. Arthur's always been there for Lewis...Even when he got stoned out of his mind.





	That one time Lewis got way too high

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so fun story   
> I haven't written anything in weeks   
> But I did write this!

The joint was ashy and dry, and the harshness of it all immediately hit the back of his throat, Lewis drew back with a ragged cough, which nearly rolled through his chest. The burst of laughter following after prompted a very shaky middle finger to the giggly ginger, already stoned from just a few quick hits. His hair falling softly with his every movement and bouncing around. Lewis cracked a wide grin, shoving him lightly.

“How- How da..re you! This is m-my first.. and you laugh!” The rasp in his voice was new, hopefully that went away quickly. In desperate need to follow through and stop the itchiness in his uvula, Lewis snatched his water bottle away from the table and guzzled it, already starting to sway. 

“Well of course I’m laughing at you, you’re like.. uh- the weird compressed horses, a- a jackass!” 

“Mule.” 

“What ever,” Arthur slurred, kicking up legs and leaning halfway off the couch, suddenly focusing on Lewis through the glass table, doing a hand motion from an anime he’s never sat down to watch, “so, what do you think?” 

“Think of what?” Lewis responded sharply, nearly growling as his patience dropped to zero in mere seconds, which was- unlike him. What is getting him so intense? Was he aroused? No, he just getting flustered.

“Reality!”

“Well,” Lewis glared back at him, “I’ve been staring at the wood planks  on your wall- in your wall and thinking it was made of LED lights. I am having the worst time.”

“Just wait until you get dizzy,” 

“Repeat yourself?” 

“I got a tire swing in the back, I’ll show you in a little bit.” Arthur offered, taking another shallow hit of his pen. As he spoke he had smoke spilling out of his mouth like a fire hose. Lewis still can’t believe that! Although he also imagines he’d lose his mind if he even looked at a tire swing, sitting up was already an issue from all the motion sickness of being still. He quickly set down the joint as the air tickled his hypersensitive throat and tried to cough lightly- still hurt! A sudden pressure was now against his thigh, and Lewis didn't think before swatting at it- glancing down to see it was only Arthur tossing cotton balls on his skin- he shout out and flung one of the mini-donuts Arthur bought in preparation.

"Oh! That's not a great way to feed your king!" The donut hit the floor with a thud before Arthur reached down and shoved it into his mouth- much to Lewis's dismay, "what? You threw it."

"That makes no sense, none whatsoever, I can't believe you just ate off the floor!"  

"Well it's not the worst I can do," He chuckled darkly and with that Lewis was off the couch, hands up as he paced around in dumbfoundment, while Arthur promptly lost his shit, curling on the couch as Lewis struggled to move properly, having to lean against the wall to keep himself upright. "Dude- dude, sit down, you're going to give yourself a heart attack! And- and I will not be able to help you when you fuckin'- when you fall down!" Lewis turned and glared sharply, although he couldn't deny that Arthur would do that. Stumbling, he plopped down and allowed his head to hit one of the pillows, hit with a sudden wave of sleepiness that he oh-so wanted to accept, when a pillow slammed down into his head. Arthur leaning over him snickering.

"Oh-ho no! You are not going to pass out on me now! We still have a _list_  Lewis." The teasing tone mixed with the strained seriousness resulted in him just laughing uncontrollably, squeaking out a yell when Lewis shoved him away. 

"Yeah, yeah we got a fu- list!" Lewis hissed, aiming lazily to kick him, and Arthur whisked up the paper, dangling it in front of Lewis's face as he read dramatically. Pressing the pillow into his face, Lewis sighed. 

"First- some video games! Then we chow down on some pizza and candy- I made sure to get your favorite, then we do some arts and crafts." Lewis gave him a look from under the comfortable pillow, to which Arthur sputtered an excuse. 

"H-hey! Painting to a bob ross tutorial is the funnest shit you can do when you're blitzed out of you mind! Also~ yoga! Which we can lead into with the food." He explained, thumbing over to a pile of chips Arthur had gotten just a few hours ago, which sounded- very tempting. The room stilled for a few minutes, Arthur rolling over and resting his feet on the couch arm, closing his eyes peacefully. Lewis signed however, suddenly thinking back to earlier. 

"H-hey, shouldn't that edible take effect soon?" 

"You just ate it like two minutes ago." Cracking open his eyelid a tad to look at him, Lewis distinctly remembering how calm and calculated Arthur was when explaining the effects of the bitter cookie, and what amounts could be good, great, and _too much_. It was kinda funny at the time, but now that he was a little more concerned. 

"I know! Just, i'm.. a bit worried." Weed makes you paranoid, doesn't it? Lewis could have sworn that Arthur mentioned that- did he? 

"Understandable, but you got some time, and plus, if you get _too_  high, i'll help you come down from it." The bed creaked, drawing Lewis out of his thoughts and to the lanky arms draping over the couch and his equally bony chest. Is there a fetish for bones? He should look that up- and stop thinking about how lovely Arthur is looking, the gentleness of his expression and the composition of the scene completely enraptured him. Man- Arthur really was a good looking man, as he now was noticing the smaller details about him, his build, his facial hair, the little quirks that held an entirely new layer of appreciation in Lewis's eye. His mind suddenly flipped as it reminded him to respond to Arthur, who started to shift from waiting. 

"You will?" He choked out, turning his head a bit as if he were trying to crack it. Which seemed to work since Arthur sat up with a dirty grin across his face, reaching forward and jabbing his finger into Lewis's side. 

"Absolutely! How dare you accuse me otherwise." Choking on a bark of surprise, Lewis gently kicked him, half-heartedly throwing the pillow at Arthur head, who caught it easily, "But seriously, yeah, I'll help you."

"Man, you are the best.." The words came out in a single exhale, which Lewis immediately regretted upon saying it, face flushing intensely as he rolled over again, fiddling with a scratchy blanket as his shirt became a bit too tight for his liking.  _Was he getting hot? Oh gosh what's going on._

"I know I am, you should be thanking the universe for bestowing me upon you." Panting softly, Lewis nodded his head and turned away, but, having forgot which direction Arthur was in, he found himself gazing back at the blond. He toyed with some of the paper left on the desk, just adjacent to the couch. This time, the logical part of him was soothed by the breathlessness that overtook Lewis, unable to tear his gaze away from Arthur. 

"Trust me, I do."

 

"Hey Arthur-"

"yeah buddy?"

"Its too much now, how the fuck do I make it stop." Lewis was wheezing at this point, staring up into the ceiling as his heart slammed against his ribcage. Every nerve in his body was kicked into overdrive as the world danced around in circles. All he could do was try not to move as much so his muscles wouldn't scream but move just enough that rigor mortis didn't set in. Arthur sat up with concern painted over his face. Within second's he was leaping off the couch. 

"Oh- uh, try to relax, a bath will be really good for you."  He cringed mentally as Arthur's footsteps had become disastrously loud, and he was grateful that he wasn't forced to stand up and go near the bathtub, he could burst an eardrum. From the distance he could tell that Arthur was fiddling with the faucet, a glass suddenly set down on the glass table before him. 

"Will it?" Lewis asked, mouth turned with worry. He then closed his eyes as stars bursted against his retinas. And those stars came in a sparkling and explosive display of white in front of him , crackling like electricity. Lewis had hoped they would go away if he sat down. After a quick second, Arthur reached down and rubbed his shoulder, sending sparks through Lewis's feeble limbs. 

"Yeah, gimme a moment, and I'll get it started." 

"Thanks..." Oh wow- a touch shouldn't have made him react like that. Oh god, what noise just came out of his mouth. Forcefully bouncing on his side, Lewis bit his lip and tried to quell his rampaging mind. The constant and irritating fabrics rubbing uncomfortably against his skin and he wanted it to stop immediately. The water sounded like a waterfall. How long has Arthur been gone? Shouldn't he be back by now? Clenching and thus tugging on the sheets and insanely soft blanket- holy shit it's so fuzzy Lewis could do this all day- Lewis hoisted himself up, grabbing his hair as he tried to steady himself. The only thing that happened was that he nearly fell over again, unbelievably over stimulated. As if on command, Arthur reappeared in the form of a yellow hoodie that Lewis could have sworn was floating. The sunrise reflecting off his hair in a heavenly- no, not now. With a sharp jolt of his legs, Lewis hushed his mind and focused primarily on unrighting himself- trying to ignore the intense dizziness that followed- and stumbling forward. Arthur made a strangled noise before he bolted to hold him up, Lewis missed crashing into the wall by a hair.  _Holy fish sticks, I didn't see that coming!_  

"Lewlew- I swear to god, you gotta be careful.. c'mon, I got the water running, let me know if it's too hot-"

"I... I can set up.. my own bath... man! Don't waste all your energy on me..." Arthur glanced over shocked, jabbing Lewis lightly.

"A'ight, you got a point- but- I _am_  going to bring you treats." What? What did he just say? Did Lewis hear him correctly or was his mind running a little too wild thanks to eating a fucking cookie. A rush of wind smacked into his face when Arthur opened the door- the- the window was open? No wonder it's so cold- frost is nearly growing in his veins. However, the blue hues from outside were a definite plus since the bathroom was now a lovely dim blur of white and mellow blues. Lewis would have enjoyed it, if not for the desperate need to sober up. The movement was making his gag reflex flair. "Okay, i'll give you a moment to get in, i've- there's a feast coming your way any second."

The door shut with a click. The chill settling with it. Finally giving Lewis a second to catch his breath over the loud shrill of the tub filling. Steam practically filling the room as Lewis hooked his fingers over the hoops of his pants and stripped, ignoring the breeze, and making his way to the tub. Now- the second he was dreading- _getting in._  The heat against his toes was enough to make him flinchy, white swarming his vision as it burnt the sensitive skin. Fiddling desperately with the faucet and cautiously lowering. The heat blooming across his skin as he tried to steady himself against the steam, the warmth overwhelming the nerves across his soles, and Lewis cringed from the blistering fire burning through his skin, shaking until the heat was a tad more bearable. Lavender soaps reaching up and tickling his nose, making Lewis shy away from kneeling. Why was every inch so sensitive? How can anyone deal with this? 

He curled up as the water rapidly filled, burning by more of his skin but giving him time to relax into the scalding water. Shivering- or trembling from the pain blossoming all over. He clenched his eyes. The rush of the water filling his ears like jet engines. His heart beat pulsed throughout his entire body, doing little to make him calm. The squeaks of the pipes filling the back ground, before it was overridden by the creakiness of the hardwood floors. Someone was coming. Arthur..? Lewis forced his eyes to open, despite the steam stinging them, and the door flew open just in time with Lewis’s heart slamming against his chest. Blond hair popping in before Arthur completely stepped inside, biting his lip when Lewis yelped and covered his delicates. Nearly rolling his eyes as he set down bottles of cold soda and chocolates beside the tub.

"Arthur! What are you doing?"

"Relax, I juts got you're snacks, mind if I chill here?"

"Uh- sure???" Is that a normal thing that stoners do? Or is Lewis reading too much into his friends actions and intentions.

"Alright, thanks man." Arthur sits, and places out the shower table's and sets up his phone so they can watch netflix, yet they actually turn on spotify, lewis is looking at him intensely due to his super gayness.

"Hey Lew- do you ever think about how space is...?"

"I'm going to have an aneurysm but yes, I do- occasionally think about the terrifying vacuum we live in, why?"

"Well, I was just thinking about it recently. How- pretty it is, and how little we do in it. Unless we're secretly powering everything, but I dunno." Wow, good time to contemplate the insignificance of humanity aint it? Lewis frowned, leaning back, twitching at the shiver racing up his spine.

"Dude- there is no way in hell I'm going to strain my b-brain when it is this fried. But, by all means, info dump."

"You wont be listening tho,"

"I enjoy your presence, plus- i'm probably gonna get bored anyway, so fill the noise- peasant."

"Wow, rude. If you weren't stoned out of your mind, I would have made this a waking nightmare."

Scoffing, Lewis jabs him in the chest. "How dare you, you couldn't scare me even if you tried~"

"Alright, well.. I just think about how small we are. There's so much space compared to us. The earth is enormous compared to us, and then the galaxy is- a gazillion times larger, in fact, stars are bigger than us! Probably.."

Man he's pretty. 

"I watched a space simulator video once... it was a video game where you could control.. everything- it was actually pretty wild, and interesting, I think you'd like it- But, I remember when they accidentally blew up the sun- a cosmic wave that obliterated the universe, transforming it into the most beautifully haunting galaxy. It- like the kinda thing that only seems to exist in dreams, there was light everywhere." Arthur rambles passionately, Lewis isn't listening, only admiring Arthurs excitement.

"And- what's the deal with.. no that's not how I wanted to say that. I was- wondering... what would happen if the world got sucked into a black hole- No the entire solar system! Would- we'd probably all die the second that anything started to take place, but could you imagine what it's like to be inside- _inside_  a black hole? I can't imagine that there is anything in there but- could you imagine?"

"Just picture the ocean, man." Lewis suddenly added, focusing on the distortion of his own body under the water, imagining the deep and terrifying depths. Near pitch black, hardly touched by light and filled to the depths with creatures beyond anyone's wildest imagination, stretching from huge to round to tiny and covered in sting-rays. How large would things living in that environment grow, what plants acted double as homes and animal life. How much pressure could that be? All expanding against your lungs as you swim, and growing even more repulsed by human existence as you swim further in. 

"Man, I wish you'd never say that," Lewis jolted again, switching quickly to the clacking of his phone hitting the tub side, propping it up so both of them could see. He flicked the screen and netflix was up, "And if you're still feeling too drifty after like- thirty minutes, let me know and i'll give you a massage." Oh- oh, that would be amazing right now, Lewis thought, leaning into the side of the cold tub and resting his chin on his palm, which felt _way_  too weird but the stability of stilling was way too comforting to stop. Yet, as Lewis sat there, his mind and eyes began to drift. Back to the ocean and space, but also to the way the blue toes washed against Arthur's cheeks. Unable to look away. He... he really should figure this out, he's getting woozy again. And all the while, strands of pesky golden hair brushed against Lewis’s cheek, had the water not been scalding his nerves into silence he would have simply ignored it. Then again, Arthur’s talking was beginning to get to him. And his hair was threatening to fall into his eyes, huffing with agitation, Lewis closed his eyes. 

 

“Hey, are you feeling better, Lew?” Jolting awake, Lewis made a noise resembling a truck. Rumbling throughout his entire chest and making his head spin. But without question he shook his head, glaring bitterly into the space as Arthur’s laughter filled it with his chortles. “Yeah? I can tell-“ His hand on his back was icy compared to the steam rolling up Lewis’s spine, and he howled and slammed his elbow back into the offending appendage, only to scream when the cold air hit him from Arthur snapping his hand back. Barking apologies, Lewis hissed. His back refusing to go lax so he could ignore the stiffness around the disks. Would- would he be able to crack it? The thought had him cringing, only brought back by Arthur’s soft tone. 

“Shit- I.. must’ve been really strong then, i’m Sorry, Lew.” Why was he apologizing? He didn’t have a reason- Arthur wasn’t done though. Grabbing his phone- nearly knocking it into the water- and the bags of chips that was now half empty, “Hey, do you wanna take a nap after this? I could grab you some tea and all that jazz so you could relax..”

“Really,” Lewis coughed up, “I’d.. I would much rather have.. get a massage..!” Arthur’s gaze fell back to him, watching Lewis as he pathetically shifted to fix the cricks in his back, before a nod fixed his attention. 

A small grin played across his face, a twinkle in his eyes, “Sure, if you’re up for my grimey hands all over your back.” 

Lewis released a shaky exhale, “I would give anything to have someone touch my back.” 

“Alrighty then,” Eyes falling shut, Lewis fumbled with the drain and they plug with his foot, “I’ll get you set up, just get yourself out. If you want, I’ll bring you some fresh clothes.” 

“Yeah, Yeah please..” 

 

"Alright, you know on second thought, I shouldn't have grabbed you a shirt because I need you to take it off." Arthur laughed, lightly elbowing Lewis in the back as he floated across the wall. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at the statement and played with the ends of the small-ish shirt. 

"Why's that, I thought it was just a backrub?"

"No- its a massage, and if I'm going to give anyone a massage then they deserve the very best!" He said, plopping down essential oils. Great, Lewis was about to take off his shirt and have his best friend rub oil on him. 

"Are- are you sure?"

"Of course i'm sure, now lay down." Lewis half glanced at the spot on Arthur's bed, the deep blues of the blanket reminding him of the ocean again, but also reminded him a bit more that Arthur was right beside him wiping down his hands. He really shouldn't be this jittery, but maybe it's just because he's cold? The air conditioner was on and was blasting despite the bathroom door still hanging open. The complete absence of the warm water made Lewis's head spin as it surrounded him entirely. Regardless of whatever opposition Lewis had prepared in his head, he slid down and stretched out over the cushions, the contrasting fabrics and materials rubbing awkwardly against his tensing skin. The feeling only spiked when Lewis noticed the way the bed and him sank once Arthur crawled over to him. His- his knee dug uncomfortable into Lewis's rib- isn't this a bit close for a massage- Lewis's thought abruptly halted when both of Arthur's palms pressed into his lower back, able to make out the individual digits pressing into his sensitive skin. Lewis let out a strangled gasp as the feeling only increased as Lewis's hips were pressed into the plethora of blankets, and Arthur practically straddling his ass and thighs. He jerked his head to look up at him with wild eyes, mind going wild.

Arthur only raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Why- are you on top of me?" Wow- did he just, not get that he was just, pinning him to the bed? Is- that can't be a normal thing between stoners right?

"I dunno, generally helps Vivi relax." _So that meant it was suppose to help him too?_  Although, it was comforting to hear that this maybe a common thing, or at least. Without warning, Arthur began to grind his palms against the sides of his back, instantly ripping all of Lewis's attention to those two places. 

"Ah- that so, huh?" The slickness of Arthur's skin gliding across Lewis's made his head spin, but he gently sucked in as much air as he could to steady his racing heart and even more erratic mind, which continued to nit pick every ache and sore scattered across his back. 

"Want me to get off?"

 

"Nah-" Lewis exhaled quickly, the pressure was really close to making his lower back crack, he really needed to stop thinking so much about their position, and the way Arthur felt every time he shifted, "no, really, its fine. I just.. didn't expect you to do that, so I got a bit overwhelmed." Arthur smirked slightly, and nodded with a chuckle. Grinning even more, he gently pushed Lewis back onto his chest. 

"Then just relax, because i'm not gonna stop until you're relaxed enough to pass out." This time, he truly didn't have a rebuttal, and Lewis was honestly too tired to argue or talk further. Instead, he relished the odd sensation of emotions swarming uncontrollably from Arthur gently unknotting all the stress left over in his body. In actuality, Lewis was happy to have this be where the night took them. Even if it was because he was dying from an ungodly amount of weed, the amount of joy swelling in his chest might've been just as overwhelming as the buzz that overtook his mind. Just having Arthur so close to him. He really did love having Arthur around. He was amazing, almost perfect, and even those little imperfections didn't matter to much because Lewis loved them just as much. Silently going over all the traits that made him adore his friend so dearly, Lewis hugged the pillow closest to him. Nearly melting as Arthur straightened his spine, with a quick crack. Lewis's thoughts were racing, only halted by Arthur's voice sounding behind him.  

"So, wanna talk about the ocean again? I did kinda cut you off."

"You... did, didnt you?" Lewis replied, face muffled by the pillow as flinched, "Heh- fine, uh... It's mostly just stuff like- eh, Mermaids.."

"Mermaids? I didn't know you were into that sorta thing." 

"I had a short phase alongside Sailor moon.. Ah-" Arthur's thumb pressed into an aching nerve, and he nearly jumped when Lewis jolted up with a wheeze gasp. He laughed, lightly grazing over the spot.

"Heh, you don't get your back tended to a lot, do you?" 

"N-no, not really.. You're just.. uh- why? Am I.. making weird sounds and stuff?"

"Well, yes, but I wasn't gonna mention the moaning. It's to be expected, honestly, so don't worry." His face flushed heavily, and with a groan he buried his face into the pillow beneath him. 

"Wha-da mean?"

"You're higher than a rocketship, bro, and all of your muscles are tight as hell, so it's all probably really sensitive." He... wasn't wrong, Lewis was practically drooling from the way Arthur's fingers struck against knotted nerves. 

"I- ah..! I guess.. but, mermaids- you think they do this massage-type thing?" _Yeah, that'll do it- just change the subject as if he wasn't just moaning into a pillow, is- is he drooling?_ Lewis could just curl up and die and he wouldn't complain. 

"Do they _give_  massages? I'd imagine they have some sort of thing like it, maybe for the legs- tails.. and fins of that nature." Lewis pictured how Arthur's hand might've appeared rubbing against Lewis's skin, how'd it feel to have them against him legs.. His toes might've curled at the thought. Briefly, Arthur paused, and Lewis felt his shoulders tense in response. _Please, please lord, don't let Arthur be a mind reader and saw him thinking that. "_ But, if the mermaids lived in a society similar to ours, when they were in close proximity to one another, I think there'd be a lot of jobs surrounding that, or in tinier tribes it would builds mutual trust or comfort in cultures- or.. in communities, I think that made sense." 

"It did, yeah.. I like the sound of that. Although, maybe they have a similar operation of like-... Lovers only being able to give massages.." He offered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Only lovers?" Lewis's face flushed as his mind darted, _why did he use that tone? Is he implying what I think he's implying?_  

"Well- No, but.. you know how some people are weird about that here, I dont- nah, nevermind," He really shouldn't start talking about those type of things when his mind was this frayed. He could- start rambling and say the weirdest things! He couldn't do that..! 

"Nah- it's okay, you can say it."

"I forgot." 

"Oh," He laughed for a moment before they both fell silent. Lewis once again had to choke back a moan, opting to hold his breath all together and start humming in a desperate attempt at being quiet, but his voice was just a tad too high. 

"You know, I could always turn on some music."

"Wh-whys that?" Lewis asked, cracking open an eye.

"So you can stop trying to hide the fact that you're enjoying this." Lewis's heart hammered against his ribs as every muscle under Arthur's merciless hands, "really, you don't gotta be so tense, I'm not gonna judge ya'," His mind leapt at the chance to shout out every possible counter that could ever exist. 

Lewis cough quietly, and he made his jaw go lax. "You- you're making it sound like i'm a bitch in heat." 

"Hate to break it to ya, I didn't assume that at all, I just wanted to make sure you're still breathin'." The playful tone in Arthur's voice was comforting him enough, and Lewis sighed appreciatively, eyes glazing over as sleep began to pull on his eyelids, bringing him to breath softly. Thankfully so, Lewis didn't know how much more he would be able to take of the sensory overload, and he closed his eyes. 

"Ha-ha, very funny.. now fuck off, let me sleep." Arthur let out a bark of laughter, and shifted off of Lewis's backside, and plopping down next to him, sprawling out starfish style. Briefly, Lewis turned his head and watched him, only catching Arthur's eye when he let out a soft sight. Expecting a _'feeling better?'_ , Lewis rests his head on the pillow, closing his eyes and ignoring the crescendo to his nerves and heart. He would have to thank Arthur later, for being so nice.. It didn't matter too much, the world growing hazy as Lewis's thoughts drifted. The bed shifted for a few seconds, before a light blanket fell on top of Lewis's shoulders, and obscuring some of the light as well. Then, the bed settled as Arthur moved to get comfortable as well, murmuring a soft _goodnight_.

The airconditioning blurred his senses, but Lewis was happy to have the warmth across from him, so near.

 

Lewis was thankful to have such an amazing person in his life.

He was thankful that he cared _so much_  for Lewis, even if it didn't matter. 

Lewis was thankful to have these memories, despite the fact that they broke his metallic heart.

Considering all of this, Lewis wrung the man by his dirty white shirt, dangling over the edge, glaring with all the hate his despair could portray. 

"Lewis-?"

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOPS THERE'S THE ANGST! This was meant to JUST be 10 pages of wholesomeness (If you can call it that) and then I said to myself "Lets have some fun."
> 
> Also fun fact, this was meant to end with them running into aliens
> 
> another fun fact- this was so much fun to do that I want to write more about them getting high together wHOOPS


End file.
